The song we know
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Y quizás es la forma en la que desea besarla, o el hecho de que la reina no es para nada como Hook. De la misma forma en la que ella no es para nada como Robin. Porque todo trata sobre eso, ¿no es verdad?


\- Te equivocaste.

Regina no se giró pero la forma en la que ladeó la cabeza fue suficiente señal para Emma de que había sido escuchada. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras ella resonó por la calle, la carretera bañada en las débiles luces de las farolas, el resplandor rojizo que creaban obligando a Emma a entrecerrar los ojos al tiempo que salía del apartamento. Una cálida brisa jugó con su pelo al tiempo que se acercaba a la silenciosa silueta de la morena, su perfil recortado contra la noche que parecía cubrir el infernal Storybrooke bajo un manto.

Noche que recién había recién comenzado pero eso no significaba que las ya de por sí numerosas sombras del lugar no crecieran y oscuros susurros resonasen tras Emma quien hacía lo imposible por ignorarlos. Colocándose junto a Regina se giró brevemente hacia ella, mirando rápidamente a la mal cerrada puerta que parecía esperar a ambas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué me he equivocado?- La morena preguntó, la ligera inflexión en su voz dando sin embargo la pista de que sabía con exactitud lo que Emma estaba diciendo.  
\- Antes, en Granny- Se decidió por contestar al tiempo que comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos, dudosa cuando Regina permaneció en silencio. Había un fantasma de reconcomiendo a pesar de ello en la forma en la que el pecho de la morena pareció pararse durante un segundo y por ese gesto Emma decidió continuar, su voz perdiéndose en las sombras que parecían moverse de una esquina a otra- Lo que has dicho sobre Ho… sobre Killian; te has equivocado.

Regina nuevamente no se giró pero Emma pudo distinguir como sus labios temblaban en un intento de reprimir una sonrisa. O quizás un suspiro considerando como su pecho pareció temblar, el negro abrigo que llevaba moviéndose con ella.

\- Has dicho que tanto él como tú no erais tan distintos- Emma continuó y se mordió los labios antes de seguir, ignorando cuanto más sería capaz de empujar antes de ser silenciada. La brisa de antes parecía crecer en torno a ellas al tiempo que el silencio comenzaba a hacerse pesado en sus hombros, hombros que cuadró al tiempo que se decidió a continuar, verdes ojos brillando al dar otro paso en dirección a Regina, sus hombros casi tocándose.- Creo que te equivocas.  
\- Emma.

Era una advertencia, una que Emma no estaba segura de querer seguir. Lamiendo sus labios una vez más se fijó en sus manos en donde el anillo del pirata la esperaba. No podría recordar cuando lo había cogido pero lo dejó caer, casi como si su tacto la quemara. El sonido metálico contra el pavimento hizo que Regina girara la cabeza, sus pupilas fijándose con cuidado en la ahora callada rubia cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el anillo, el burlón brillo del mismo provocando que Emma cerrara sus manos en prietos puños.

\- Creo que te has equivocado.- Repitió, girándose finalmente a Regina quien esta vez sí suspiro. – Tú eres diferente.  
\- ¿Diferente?

Y por mucho que Regina intentara mantener su indiferencia la forma en la que sus ojos parecieron derretirse traicionaron sus actos. Emma se descubrió a si misma sonriendo a una confusa Regina quien hacía lo posible por enmascarar esos sentimientos, la forma en la que sus labios parecían abrirse, preparados para hacer una pregunta, suficiente para Emma quien continuó hablando, sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, relajadas una vez más.

\- Eres diferente, mejor.  
La confesión hizo que Regina ahogara un bufido, la brisa jugando entre ambas, llevando consigo un olor a bosque y hoguera que hizo que Emma se sintiera incómoda por unos segundos.

\- Soy una reina, por supuesto que soy mejor que un mero pirata.

Las palabras fueron dichas con desafío, algo que extrañamente hizo que Emma se sintiera mucho más relajada de lo que se había sentido desde que había llegada al ahora lleno apartamento.

\- No me refería a eso- Respondió de vuelta al tiempo que su sonría se desvanecía la de aparente frialdad de Regina hizo lo mismo.  
\- Emma- Repitió por segunda vez, esta vez su voz ocultando una urgencia que Emma estaba segura estaba dispuesta a ignorar.  
\- No eres como él y lo sabes.

Y si, Emma sabía que Regina era consciente de todo ello, eres una discusión de la cual no hablaban pero ambas conocían. Al igual, por ejemplo, del hecho de que Emma no soportaba a Robin.

\- Era algo que necesitabas para decidirte- Regina finalmente respondió, su tono de voz frio y calculado, la tranquilidad de su voz desaparecida totalmente. Sus ojos eran fieros cuando se cruzaron con los de Emma y por un segundo algo parecido a un halo de llamas pareció rodear sus palabras, el fuego lamiendo las mejillas de Emma al tiempo que ella intentaba encontrar una respuesta a la frase de la otra mujer.  
\- Regina.

Y ahí estaba, el nombre de la morena, un aviso que ella misma había desobedecido cuando Regina lo había usado y que la propia Regina no parecía dispuesta a escuchar tampoco.

\- Necesitabas….  
\- Necesitaba creer en qué, ¿Regina?

Sus palabras sonaban a acusación mucho más de lo que Emma hubiera querido pero la forma en la que Regina respondió a ellas, elusiva y con ojos huidizos, fue suficiente para ella.

\- No te gusta- Continuó y esta vez sonrió cuando Regina alzó una ceja, posiblemente la única señal de que tenía razón en su suposición.  
\- Trató de matar a nuestro hijo- La otrora reina respondió y Emma asintió lentamente, las palabras que había usado para defender a Hook en anteriores ocasiones inmóviles bajo su lengua.- Trató de matarnos a todos. Y aun así…

\- Aun así aquí estamos- Emma finalizó por ella, ambas quedando en silencio tras ello, ambas sabiendo que no había razón para seguir hablando; el hecho de que estaban luchando contra Hades era información suficiente.

\- Cuando fui a ver a mi madre- Regina finalmente dijo tras un largo minuto de silencio, sus labios curvándose en lo que parecía ser una amarga sonrisa. Emma alzó una mano y rozó su hombro, las puntas de sus dedos ardiendo allá donde se posaron.- Me dijo que podría escapar las garras de Hades con mi hijo y mi ladrón.

La sonrisa que acompañó aquellas palabras hizo que Emma se dispusiera a hablar, sintiendo el súbito cambio en el cuerpo de Regina, una sensación de derrota que aún no podía ver pero si sentir a su alrededor.- El problema- añadió Regina- es que cuando escuché aquellas palabras lo primero que pensé fue "¿Quién?"

\- No soy como él- Emma respondió rápidamente mientras tensaba su mandíbula, la risa sombría de Regina cruzando la noche como única respuesta, sus hombros temblando contra la oscuridad.

Por un segundo la rubia deseo ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y mantener ese segundo, el momento demasiado rápido para su gusto, y esa sensación de ardor ahogó sus palabras una vez se decidió a hablar nuevamente.  
\- No soy como él.

Regina la miró, sus ojos llenos de un comprensión gastada que Emma se descubrió a si misma ansiando poder alcanzar.- Pero aun así pensamos sobre ello, ¿no es así?  
Y Emma sabía que Regina tenía razón, ambas pensaban, jugaban, con esa verdad. Incluso con el hecho de que Hook no era en nada parecido a Regina y ella no se parecía a Hood los cuatro estaban unidos por un punto central, uno que parecía protestar y crujir cada vez más desde que habían cruzado las puertas del Inframundo.

\- Esto…- Emma comenzó pero Regina la interrumpió, su voz haciéndose más grave hasta prácticamente convertirse en un susurro, uno que la rubia había casi olvidado la última vez que lo había escuchado.

\- ¿No es lo que querías?

La respuesta a eso era algo que Emma se encontró a si misma incapaz de decir.

\- ¿Emma?

La rubia miró fijamente al anillo que yacía entre sus pies, la brisa más fría que nunca al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas, sus ojos evadiendo las ardientes pupilas de Regina. Algo que consiguió evitar, aunque le costó mucha más concentración y tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

\- Hubiera dicho que esto debería haber sido diferente.

Deberíamos haber sido diferentes.

Regina pareció perder fuelle ante estas palabras pero la forma en la que aún miraba a Emma hizo que la rubia se fijara en aquellos labios por los que hubiera dado todo por poder besar, la necesidad de hacerlo creciendo exponencialmente con una rapidez preocupante.

Nos parecemos demasiado.

La rubia movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, la mera memoria de ese momento y palabras ridículo en aquel momento.

\- No soy como Robin y tú no eres como Hook.- Dijo, repitiéndose a sí misma y las palabras cayeron vacías e inútiles, un eco de resentimiento en ellas. Algo que podría haberse confundido con celos pero que ella sabía muy bien que no era así. Su garganta se sentía pesada, al igual que su lengua, como si la magia estuviera escribiendo en su propia piel; una última advertencia que ella estaría dispuesta a escuchar si con ello pudiera olvidar.

Lastimosamente ni Regina ni ella jugaban limpio.

\- Y aun así quisiéramos ser ellos.

Fue un murmullo, un suave susurro que Emma podría haber pretendido no haber oído. Sin embargo la rubia calló, esperando.

\- Creo que podrías hacer algo mejor que un mero pirata- La morena finalmente añadió, sus palabras evasivas.  
\- ¿Y quién sería esa persona, tú?

Regina sonrió tristemente a eso y se encogió de hombros, el cuidadoso movimiento haciendo que Emma mirara al anillo una vez más, su presencia ahogándola poco a poco. Cerrando los ojos le dio una patada moviéndolo apenas unos metros. Suficientes a pesar de todo para que tintineara contra el pavimento, creando un eco que provocó que Regina lo mirase, curiosa al tiempo que Emma abría los ojos una vez más.

\- Sí- Replicó finalmente.

Emma parpadeó.

\- Pero tú ya sabes eso- La morena continuó y sí, claro que lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. De la misma forma que sabía que Robin no podía comprarse con ella.  
\- Ambas lo sabemos- Admitió sombría y una parte de ella imaginó como sería besar a Regina de la forma que deseaba.

Suspirando, se giró y caminó hasta la puerta que hizo eco a sus espaldas cuando finalmente la cerró, la noche, las sombras y los oscuros susurros quedándose atrás, en las pupilas de Regina, pupilas que parecían saber mucho más de lo que Emma se sentía preparada para admitir.

Y, aun así, lo sabía.


End file.
